(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to means and methods of adjusting and retaining tension of strings used with musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to new means and methods of using and securing an orb type tension adjustment article into a tuning mechanism.
(2) Description of the Related Art
String tension systems are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,528 granted on Sep. 22, 2009 to Lyles et al discloses a complex system of springs and visual indicators to keep a string tensioned to a desired frequency. The system of Lyles is not well suited for retro fitting existing instruments and is unduly complex and bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,452 granted on Feb. 6, 2001 to Long et al discloses an intricate solenoid, gear box and motor system to automatically adjust string tension. While Long makes clever use of a power control board and a microcontroller, Long is not well suited for acoustical guitars where a power supply is not often found.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 7,659,465 granted to McEwen on Feb. 9, 2010 disclosed a headstock based system for increasing the number of strings used on a string instrument. While McEwen does show a rounded tuning article, McEwen fails to disclose means of securely adding a rounded tuning piece to a tuning system.